<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>paper mache by garregmachina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207904">paper mache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garregmachina/pseuds/garregmachina'>garregmachina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Silver Snow Route, Spoilers, major character and story spoilers, supplemental art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garregmachina/pseuds/garregmachina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Handmade paper found his hands again. Dark ink, bold in the knit fibers. It was Byleth's new favorite to work with. Its thickness deterred unintentional tear and thin ink bleeding to its flipped side. His fingers slid over his working page, texture grazing texture. Green hair dissolved his thoughts as he wrote politely on the gifted sheets. The same shade of eyes caused a slow halt to his quill. Ink began to pool at the end of his script, unnoticed to Byleth. The lofty paper didn't seem to mind, though, as he thought of its maker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flayn &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Flayn/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>paper mache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The orange glow of the fireplace heated his father's study and illuminated Byleth's work.</p><p>His tea set clinked as he reached for a sip of his Chamomile blend. Byleth wasn't much for fancy amenities but he came to enjoy tea since settling in at the monastery. What he once thought a pretentious pass-time for nobles now reached his lips. Its steam rivaled the heat of the burning evergreen, the glass-like reflection catching its glow. Byleth blew gently down into his cup to soothe the flames and then consumed its fire. He hummed as he fit the porcelain back to its plate and returned to his work.</p><p>Handmade paper found his hands again. Dark ink, bold in the knit fibers. It was Byleth's new favorite to work with. Its thickness deterred unintentional tear and thin ink bleeding to its flipped side. His fingers slid over his working page, texture grazing texture. Green hair dissolved his thoughts as he wrote politely on the gifted sheets. The same shade of eyes caused a slow halt to his quill. Ink began to pool at the end of his script, unnoticed to Byleth. The lofty paper didn't seem to mind, though, as he thought of its maker.</p><p>Flayn offered assistance as much as Seteth protectively denied her of it. She desired to enroll as a student but he forbade her, insisting its danger. Byleth wondered how long Flayn yearned for freedom. He noticed violent unrest within her whilst a practiced smile masked her face. Weary of idling, her attempts grew in the few months since Byleth's hire. Byleth recalled how Flayn had pushed Seteth roughly aside. He caught sight of them across the courtyard, something in her grip. From afar, he watched through his work. Byleth could almost hear the dialogue reeling through his mind. Seteth's attempts to reason to her with that quiet authoritarian voice, hoping to rope her back without a scene. It was pointless, Byleth had thought. Most of the students and staff had been in presence of at least a number of their squabbles. Byleth felt he witnessed nearly all of them.</p><p>After brushing Seteth off a second time, Flayn continued. She approached Byleth in hushed annoyance as her brother followed her heels. A shy smile met his eyes when he lifted his head for a formal greeting. However, before he managed to speak she shoved something to his chest bluntly, a gift. He returned a smile and thanked her, addressing Flayn and Seteth both. The man grumbled.</p><p>"Professor, I noticed you use the paper from the market when you leave for missions..." Flayn interrupted. "...It's flimsy and flies away with the wind, unsuitable for battle. I enjoy paper making as a hobby and made some for your work. Please accept it." She finished proudly. Protective lines on Seteth's face smoothed as Flayn detailed her gift, the cause of his fuss apparent. Flayn hid from him what lain inside. Byleth grinned internally for Flayn's small victory.</p><p>Feeling his grin reaching outside of the daydream brought him to. Reality bled back into view in the form of ink dying Flayn's gift. Byleth's chest sank while he watched the excess spread. He let out a distressed sigh and returned his quill to its pail. He continued to watch in silence, folding his arms. Furrowed brows matched a frown of regret. How could he have been so careless with the paper Flayn dedicated to him? Byleth made sure he made no mistakes, showing his care and gratitude in each stroke of permanent ink. Time gave him no more than a few seconds to grieve. The puddle of black fully seeped and nearly dry. Byleth watched the glare of wet ink dissipate, annoyed at himself. Flayn gifted a small stack, his last sheet now ruined.</p><p>His thoughts came to a halt as a soft blue glow emitted from the page. It flowed like a creek, primary light tracing his last word. It spread into the abyss of ink, enveloping it. Thin hairs of magic grew from the fibers and absorbed his mistake. Flecks of blue lingered and dusted the page like shavings. Byleth stared in awe a moment before huffing a breath to wash it away. Remnants flew off the sheet and trickled in the air before disappearing entirely. Byleth glanced back at his absent error. He remained in shock for a few moments, then smiled. Flayn's gift was imbued with magic. What form, he didn't know. He wondered why she didn't mention it before. Intentionally, he thought. Seteth had been present. Byleth wondered if this knowledge truly escaped him.</p><p>Amidst his internal dialogue, steps to the study door went unnoticed. A questioning knock played, aware of the late hour. Byleth's armor shifted as he rose from his father's desk. Opening the door, a familiar face to his thoughts stood. Flayn's hands nervously clasped at her front as she looked from side to side, then back at him.</p><p>~*~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Flayn." Byleth greeted gently. "It's late."</p><p>Unaffected, she smiled.</p><p>"I know." She shuffled her feet. "I couldn't wait to see if you made use of my paper yet, Professor."</p><p>Byleth almost grinned at her slyness. She wanted to see if he figured it out. He knew she couldn't be here for long without Seteth's notice. Rhea's advisor had eyes and ears all along the monastery, he would be informed and surely behead Byleth.</p><p>"May I step in, Professor?" She questioned. Flayn's gaze met his, the mix of darkness and blaze caused a color he couldn't quite place. Byleth weighed his options for a moment, a fork in a path he didn't know existed. He considered sending Flayn back, keeping his head sounded pleasant, but ultimately asided himself and formed a path for her to enter.</p><p>She smelt of flowers as she brushed past.</p><p>Byleth closed the heavy wooden door, noticing her holding back small, rebellious jitters as she crossed the threshold. He stood in place and looked on as Flayn approached his desk, looking at her own paper in use. She grinned proudly. Byleth didn't know what to say. If he brought up Seteth he felt it would upset her, so he remained quiet.</p><p>"Your handwriting is so neat, Professor." The silence broken. "I hope I'm not offending you when I say I didn't expect it."</p><p>She smiled at him genuinely, the masked face she often displayed gone.</p><p>"I..." He began. "... was careful not to make mistakes. I would feel awful ruining your hard work." He sat slightly on the edge of his father's desk and reached for a sip of his tea. The still hot cup at his lips, he finished. "I see now that would be impossible."</p><p>There was a shift in her gaze as their eyes met. A sneaky grin began to rise on her lips but she quickly erased it and gestured to his drink.</p><p>"You're full of surprises, Professor. I would have never thought you to indulge in tea."</p><p>He shrugged slightly and grabbed the matching plate to set the cup in his hands. Flayn watched him in the firelight, watching her. From a quick glance he almost looked like a noble. Finer scrutiny would reveal the years of wear to his armor and mercenary mannerisms, so unlike a person of status. And yet there was a something about him. Beautifully disheveled. Important. Like he was sent from the heavens on a mission from the goddess.</p><p>"I spend much of my spare moments with my students. Tea is a favorite pass-time for many of them. I..." He started again. "...It has grown on me."</p><p>Byleth had no heartbeat. He felt nor heard a pulse of his own. In these stone quarters, with just the crackle of flames, he could hear all of Flayn. The shift of her dress. Nervous exhales. The beat of her heart. Byleth heard it flutter as Flayn inhaled deeply through her nose.</p><p>"Professor... what is your favorite blend? You are drinking Chamomile, correct?"</p><p>He nodded. "Chamomile, yes. It relaxes me."</p><p>She stared off to the side as if thinking. He couldn't determine her emotion. They were both quiet for a moment or two, obvious to him Flayn was lost in thought. Byleth didn't interrupt, silently sipping his tea to thoughts of his own. Byleth had difficulty determining how old she might be. Even when asked directly his question was deflected, . She reminded him a bit of Edelgard, the way her eyes didn't match her appearance. Knowledge reaching farther than she was letting on. Then again, Byleth had barely a handful of memories of his past. He didn't know how old he was, that's where the topic had ended. He began to think maybe Flayn didn't remember much of her's either. When he had asked some of his Eagles about her, Linhardt mentioned he heard Hanneman mumbling about Flayn and some rare crest. Byleth wondered if it was true.</p><p>Flayn was pretty. The hue of her hair akin to the archbishop's a few shades off. Previous to the church Byleth had never seen anyone don green locks and yet he's seen four nearly all at once. He found it ethereal. The air and aura of a noble was nothing in comparison.</p><p>Flayn perked up suddenly, realizing her absence in the middle of a conversation. Quietly apologizing, she turned attention towards the desk. Flayn slid the paper closer and held a dainty hand above the sheet as a spell hummed to life. Byleth immediately recognized the faith magic she cast.</p><p>Silence... on the paper?</p><p>Byleth watched intently as Flayn worked, she grabbed his quill and began to write on the free space. Byleth didn't even care that she was scribbling on his lesson plans, curiosity getting the better of him. She pulled away a few moments later and turned the sheet so he could read.</p><p>
  <em>Could we meet again like this in two days time? I have a favor I would like to ask of you. </em>
</p><p>Byleth didn't know what to think. It shocked him really, that Flayn wanted to keep sneaking around her brother's watch. What did she want to ask of him? He knew he couldn't bring himself to refuse, though the consequences of Seteth's wrath would be a spectacle. Flayn was watching him think as if following his trail of thought. Byleth began to think Flayn has been planning this for a while and took a risk to come and see him tonight. He thought maybe the paper as a gift was a tool she was using to escape her brother's strict grasp. A chisel to a freedom of sorts, whatever that may be.</p><p>Coming to a resolution, Byleth nodded to her in agreement. The beaming smile she gave him made agreeing alone worth it. She clasped her hands excitedly and shuffled in place. He could tell she was holding back some grateful action.</p><p>Flayn composed herself and silently pointed to the paper. Byleth watched as she waved her hand and broke the Silence. A few seconds passed and a familiar blue glow started to fill her request. Seeing it a second time wasn't any less spectacular. Mesmerizing, glowing hairs stole the ink and detached themselves from the page. Flayn blew off the magic shavings and looked back at Byleth, a smile still etched on the canthuses of her lips. He had never seen Flayn so truly happy. It made his chest feel warm. He gave her a small grin back. Flayn excused herself a few moments later and fled back to her room. Byleth felt the cold emptiness of the study more than before. He stood in complete silence before calling it a night. He finished his tea, now lukewarm, and gathered his work. He put out the fire for the night, blew out all the candles, and shuffled to the door in near darkness. He stepped out into the hall, candelabras donning the walls giving enough light to be able to navigate. Immediately, he felt a presence to his right and his guard shot up. He turned to lock the door and pretended he didn't see Flayn's older brother leaning against the wall, arms folded.</p><p>"Good evening... Professor." Seteth spoke. It was near a whisper but it echoed in the silence of night. Byleth turned to finally face his superior and bowed politely.</p><p>"Seteth. Good evening." He greeted and began to head back to his room for the night. Seteth grabbed his elbow as he went to pass. Byleth stopped.</p><p>"I am sure I have implied this heavily... but let me inform you directly." His tone accusatory. "Do not toy with Flayn. Favorite of Lady Rhea or not, I will have you harm if you or any of your students misguide her. So keep your students, and yourself, in check else I must intervene. That is all."</p><p>"...Understood." Byleth's mouth opened as if to say more but he didn't wish for this to escalate. Instead he bade Seteth good night and continued the path to his room. He didn't see anyone else on his trek, only a few guards distant at their patrols. Silver moonlight beaming off their armor. When he reached his room, Byleth splayed his work on his desk and wrote a quick entry to his journal. The silence was comfortably soothed by small snores he heard only in his head. Focusing on it eased the anxiety from Seteth's encounter. He wasn't particularly afraid of Rhea's council or what he might do to Byleth if he found out Flayn was planning to sneak behind his back again, or even that he agreed to it. Byleth felt comfortable he could take on Seteth in a fight, or any of the guards he would send for that matter.</p><p>No, he wasn't nervous about that.</p><p>He was afraid for Flayn. Her brother already so strict would most likely double down on those efforts. He understood Seteth's intentions but they went too far. Keeping her under tight wraps would never have any benefit if only for Seteth's peace of mind. If something were to happen to her would she be able to defend herself? What exactly was her brother's reasoning keeping her from student life? It was nothing more than a selfish decision on Seteth's part. Byleth understood Flayn's reasoning for skulking around to see him. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission. He was on her side, he wanted to help her with whatever favor she wanted to ask of him. He would do his best to assist her even if it was against Seteth's wishes.</p><p>Byleth started drifting off at his desk, the journal of regular sheets felt pathetic, thin pages full of mistakes. He wondered if that was the reasoning for Flayn's request to meet again. Would she explain her magic paper to him?</p><p>His last thought before he gave in to sleep was a new memory. An image of the halo of firelight that surrounded Flayn, giving her an ethereal glow. A smile plastered on her face and heat in his cheeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi friends!</p><p>this is my first fic! like ever! im pretty insecure about my writing. i can be a perfectionist and want everything to be presentable and likeable. i actually have been writing this in my free time at work so it has taken me a while to actually write this chapter. if you gave this a try i love you and id appreciate any feedback or commentary you have to offer. im using this site to practice and i do draw from time to time so i may share fic related art. let me know if you liked the placement of the art or if i should adjust it or just save the art for last at the bottom.</p><p>i do plan for this to get explicit, i know it seems really innocent now but ive already drawn two scenes i plan to write about. ill do my best to stick with it!</p><p>thanks again everyone :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>